Resident Evil The tv show The sequel
by Claire likeaboss Redfield
Summary: Sequel to the smash hit Resident Evil the tv show. They're back !
1. Chapter 1

Attention !!!- I do not own Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to Capcom. I've think this story deservers a sequel Here is Resident Evil- The TV Show 2.

Chapter 1- Cheaters

*Chris- Hi I'm Chris Redfield and welcome to another great episode of cheaters, where we catch people cheating. Today client is Billy coen.

Announcer- Billy Coen age 30,A garbage collector. Billy thinks his girlfriend is studying besides medicine.

*Billy- I've been dating Rebecca for almost 3 years now, We met when we were trying to escape a nightmare back in Raccoon City. After that we started dating, but now she's changed. (Cries) It's like she don't want to be with me anyone, she comes late, won't pick up her phone, and sometimes she smells like other men. It's just breaking my heart.

*Announcer- If you suspect your lover, or spouse acting strange contact cheaters right now. Rebecca Chambers age 26, A college student who rather check out other men, than studying.

Day One-

Announcer- Here we see Coen, leaving for work, after he drives away. We see Ms. Chambers coming out of her house talking to someone on her cell phone. Ten minutes had pass and a black suv pulls in the driveway. A unidentified man with black sunglasses comes out of his vehicle and give Ms. Chambers a big wet one on the lips. Strange isn't it?

Day 13-

Announcer- After weeks of investigations, the now unidentified man is Albert Wesker, who is Ms. Chambers boy toy. Here we see, Wesker and Chambers having dinner until Coen decided to check on chambers.

*Chambers- Hello ?

*Coen- Hey doll face, what are you doing ?

*Chambers- Nothing much just studying with friends.

*Coen- So later when I cashed my check do you want to go out ?

*Chambers- Ah go I really have to study.

*Coen-(sighs) Okay. I love you.

*Chambers- Yeah me too.

The Next Day-

*Chris- Okay billy you wanted to know if Rebecca was cheating on you, here we have proof. Here we see her outside waiting for someone. Then realize it was Wesker she was seeing.

Billy- That asshole, I going to kick his ass.

*Chris- Good luck, He whoop my ass before

*Billy- Can we go confront her ?

*Chris- Yeah let's go get in the car.

*While they was looking for Rebecca, Billy just broke down in tears, he look like one of those Japanese cartoon characters.

*Billy-(Crying) Man, how could she do that to me she met my family ,and they watch this show every week.

*Chris-Damn I'm sorry Billy.

*Billy- I was going to ask her to marry me. But now I don't need this ring.

*Chris- If you don't want it can I have it. ?

*Billy- No.

*When they reached their destination, they spotted Rebecca and Wesker coming out of a club. When Rebecca seen the cameras she was surprise to see them and Billy coming towards them.

Becca- Billy what are you doing here?

*Billy-Don't play dumb doll face, I seen the videos between you and Wesker how long have this been going on ?

*Wesker- For 3 months now.

*Becca-Sorry Billy but he's been there for me, you're always working late.

*Billy- You want to know why I'm always working late I was paying off the engagement ring that I was going to give to you.

*Becca- Wait !!!!!

*Billy- It's too late Rebecca, you embarrass me in front of my family.

*Wesker- Come on Rebecca

*Becca- No I'm going with Billy.

*Billy- No you're not I'm putting your stuff out.

*Becca-Billy no

*Wesker- Becca you can stay with me.

*Becca- No I need to talk to Billy.

*Chris- Well this is some bullshit, I don't why I quit my job as a cop.

*Wesker- Because you're a loser.

*Chris- Shut up !!!

*Wesker- what did you say ?

*Chris- Uh nothing that was the cameraman.

*Cameraman- Hey don't lie.

*Chris- Well, I'm Chris Redfield thank you for watching cheaters until then bye.

*C. Redfield 86- I know this chapter kinda sucks, but I was I really wanted to write this up, I thought it would be funny read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- I don't own Resident Evil or the characters, they all belong to Capcom which is a lucky company. Well is chapter 2 of Resident Evil The Television Show- The Sequel

Chapter 2- Raccoon Idol 2

*Leon- Welcome to another exciting edition of Raccoon Idol where we are going to find the next Raccoon Idol. Let's see if we can find the next singer.

*While Leon was looking around, he spotted Carlos flirting with a attractive woman, but when he noticed the Adam's apple he was about to run when he saw Leon.

*Leon- Damn it Carlos, what are you doing here ?

*Carlos- Well I heard they were auditioning here and I wanted to try out for it.

*Leon- That's not the main reason Carlos.

*Carlos- Okay I came here for the ladies, all the ladies love my foxy accent.

*Leon- Whatever are you the next Raccoon Idol ?

*Carlos- You bet I am.

*Leon- Well good luck man, you really need it badly.

*Carlos- Hey I take that as a insult.

*Leon- Just go through the doors

*When Carlos entered the room, he saw Jill, Chris, and Wesker at the table all talking quietly, When they saw Carlos, they all looked at him funny.

*Chris- Hey Carlos, what brings you here ?

*Carlos- Well I wanted to be the next Raccoon Idol.

*Jill- Really I didn't know you could sing.

*Carlos- Well it's a hidden talent.

*Wesker- What song a are you going to sing ?

*Carlos- I'm going to sing **She bangs** by **Ricky Martin.**

*****Jill- Okay you can start when you are ready.

*Chris- Take your time.

(A/N) I got how the song go I remember some parts of it.

*Carlos-_Talk to me, tell me your name  
You blow me off like it's all the same  
You lit a fuse, and now I'm ticking away  
Like a bomb... yeah baby_

Talk to me, tell me your sign  
You're switchin' sides like a Gemini  
You're playing games  
And now you're hittin' my heart  
Like a drum... yeah baby

Well if Lady Luck  
Gets on my side  
We're gonna rock this town alive  
I'll let her rough me up  
'Til she knocks me out  
'Cause she walks like she talks  
And she talks like she walks

[Chorus:]  
She bangs, she bangs  
Oh baby when she moves, she moves  
I go crazy 'cause she  
Looks like a flower  
But she stings like a bee 

_*_When Carlos stopped singing, He could tell that they didn't like it, by the way they was looking at him and shaking their heads.

*Carlos- So what did y'all think ?

*Chris- To be honest Carlos, that was not good.

*Jill- I agree with Chris, I hope this was a joke and someone paid you to do this.

*Carlos- No I wanted to do it.

*Wesker- Did you ever had singing lessons in your life.

*Carlos- No but I gave it 110 percent. So am I going to Hollywood ?

*Jill- Sorry.

*Chris- Dude, it's a no.

*Wesker- You should already know the answer.

*Carlos- At least I tried well good day.

*After Carlos had left, Leon was standing by the door playing on his phone, he could tell that he didn't make it.

*Leon- So are you going to Hollywood ?

*Carlos- No.

*Leon- I'm sorry at least you tried.

*Carlos- Yeah I did.

*Leon- Well see you later.

*Carlos- Okay.

*Carlos was on his way out when a couple of ladies were smiling and staring at him, he walked towards them where he started flirting with them. When Leon seen this he was mad.

*Leon- Damn it Carlos,

*Carlos- Hey it's the accent and all the foxy ladies loves it ?

*Leon- Jackass, Well that's it for Raccoon Idol, Hopefully someone here is a singer, until next time Kennedy out.

*C. Redfield 86- Well that's it for chapter 2, I got this idea when Watching William Hung sing this song. Well what did you think ? The reason I haven't been on I finally brought me a xbox360 and I've been studying for my finals and tomorrow I take me finals. Well read and review until next time.


End file.
